musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Taylor Swift:Blank Space
Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven, sin Saw you there, and I thought "Oh my God, look at that face" You look like my next mistake Love's a game, wanna play? New money, suit and tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny, rumours fly And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad guys good for a weekend So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause, you know, I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young, and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Cherry lips, crystal skies I could show you incredible things Stolen kisses, pretty lies You're the king, baby I'm your queen Find out what you want Be that girl for a month But the worst's yet to come Screaming, crying, perfect storms I can make all the tables turn Rose garden filled with thorns Keep you second guessing like "Oh my God, who is she? " I get drunk on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave 'Cause darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream So, it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause, you know, I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young, and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn ya So, it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause, you know, I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young, and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Taylor Swift